


Captive Audience

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's macho pride puts him at Blair's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Audience

## Captive Audience

by Mia Athlas

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. No money. M/M sex. Don't read this if you are underage.

* * *

Captive Audience  
By Mia Athlas 

Blair twirled the key to the handcuffs around on his finger and grinned over at Jim. "Not so cocky now are you?" 

Jim looked up from his position in the kitchen and glared at his partner. "Okay, Sandburg, enough. Now how about that key?" 

"What, this key?" Blair asked, holding up a small handcuff key. 

"Yes, Sandburg...that'd be the key," Jim sighed. 

"Okay, I think I need to get a few things straight here. Who was it that told me how easy it was to get out of handcuffs? Oh yes, I seem to remember...that would be you now wouldn't it?" Blair's eyes danced with mischief. "Well, come on, man. Let the show begin." 

Jim tugged at the handcuffs and looked heavenward. "How about you pass me your utility knife?" 

Blair laughed. "What utility knife?" He made a point of looking around then zeroing in on the glint of steel lying on the floor at Jim's feet. "Oh, you mean _that_ utility knife. The one you dropped...but hey, why would I expect you to hold on to the knife, I mean hey, you never can seem to hold on to your _gun_ , why would a knife be any different?" 

"Sandburg!" Jim bellowed and the younger man stopped talking. "Can you please just uncuff me?" 

"No, Jim I don't think so," Blair said with a serious tone edging into his voice. "Now that I have a 'captive' audience, I think it's time you and I got a few things straight." 

Jim leaned on the counter, trying to look nonchalant. The effect was totally ruined by the fact that he was handcuffed to the support beam that ran from the top of the kitchen counter to the ceiling. The stupid part was that it was of his own doing. How did he end up in these predicaments? Hell, he never seemed to before Sandburg arrived. Jim didn't realize he said the last out loud till Blair's laugh drew his attention again. 

"You are so easy, man. You should really work on your male pride, Jim. It gets you in so much trouble. " Blair grinned again. "A few choice words...a subtle nudge that 'perhaps' you can't do everything I can do and the next thing I know you're cuffing yourself to a post." Blair snickered. "Man, I love being me sometimes." 

Jim growled at his partner. "You did this on purpose! You rotten son of a..." 

"Hey, I can't help it if you feel the need to prove what an all-powerful cop you are, Jim. Did I cuff you? Did I drop the knife on the floor before you could use it to pick the lock? No, don't think so. That was all you." 

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Sandburg. Now let me loose," Jim's voice lowered as his frustration level grew. Damn kid had tricked him. 

"Nope. Don't think so. Now that you can't run out the door or up to the loft or turn on the TV to drown me out, we are going to have a little talk." Blair stepped closer to the bound man. "You know, having me tie your feet together so that you wouldn't have any advantage was a stroke of genius." 

Jim glared at the younger man. His father had always taught him that the best defense was a good offense and his partner was looking just a little too smug. He arranged his face into a sultry smile. "So what now? Now that you have me 'captured' are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Jim added a purr to his voice and was gratified to see Sandburg's smile falter. 

Blair cleared his throat and stepped closer to Jim. "What I want is to get it through that thick head of yours that I am your partner. I'm not the naive man that you seem to feel you have to protect from all the bad guys. Every time I try to talk to you about it all I see is your ass heading out the door. Well, not this time. Today you almost got yourself killed! And I'm sick of you trying to take on the world alone, especially when I'm right here." Blair stepped closer yet and Jim flinched. 

"What are you planning on doing, Chief? You can't keep me handcuffed here forever. You going to teach me a lesson?" Jim smirked and saw Blair's face blush in anger. 

"Lord, knows someone should. Damn it, Jim! I'm so tired of you acting like I'm some kid that you have to protect." Blair stepped close enough to touch the sentinel. Jim felt the stress of the day, and of all the days before it crush down on him. There was no way he could explain it to Blair. He didn't want to explain it. He suddenly felt reckless. 

"Are you going to show me what a tough man you are, Blair? I'm shaking with fear here," he said sarcastically. Actually, Jim was pretty sure fear had nothing to do with the reason his hands were shaking. He turned his body slightly to the side until he was facing away from Sandburg, so that Blair couldn't see the tremors. 

Jim's eyes widened as Blair's hand landed on his ass in a hard smack. The impact stung and went straight to his cock. Jim spun back around to face his partner. "What the hell?" he blustered. Then he realised that the stirring he felt in his groin might be obvious to Blair as well and spun back around. 

The hand landed on his ass again. Jim grunted and his hips moved forward unconsciously. "Shit Jim, the least you can do is face me when I'm trying to talk to you," Blair growled close to his ear, causing another tremor to run through the sentinel. This time Blair noticed. 

Jim closed his eyes in embarrassment as Sandburg walked around him till he was face to face with his partner. Jim clasped his hands together, trying to stop their shaking. It was obvious that Blair saw the gesture. 

"Jim, what's wrong man?" Blair asked, nothing in his voice now but concern-- anger having fled in the face of his partner's discomfort. "Does this really bother you? Damn, of course it does. You're a Sentinel; you need to be in control. Able to defend the tribe and all that. I'm so sorry, Jim. I didn't think. I'll get you out of there in a second." 

Jim opened his eyes and saw Blair frantically digging in his pocket for the key to the cuffs. In his haste, the key fell to the floor to join the utility knife. 

"Shit," Blair swore. Jim tried to control his breathing as Blair fell to his knees beside him, grabbing the key. 

Then the young man looked up. He froze and Jim silently cursed. 

"Ah, Jim? Is there something you'd like to share with me?" Blair asked, a note of confusion in his voice. 

"No," Jim croaked out. "Uncuff me." 

As Blair stood up, he ran his hand along his partner's leg, up to his ass. Jim felt his cock twitch and grow harder under Blair's watchful eye. "I see," Blair said quietly. 

Jim was sure he was going to die from embarrassment. He would have fled the room, if that were an option. But no. Because of his own ego, he was cuffed to the damn post, standing there with a raging hard-on and having to watch the growing comprehension in Blair's eyes. Jim closed his eyes again and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the post. Unfortunately, it did nothing to help the heat in his face. He felt, rather than saw Blair step back. 

"Well, this is an...interesting...development," Blair began. "Not saying anything? Well, that's okay. I guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own." Jim heard an odd tone in Blair's voice and looked over at him. He swallowed as he saw the hungry look in his friend's eyes. 

"The way I see it, you either have a thing for a little bondage and spanking or you have a thing for me?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Jim inquisitively. "Or, maybe it's both?" 

Jim wet his lips; his mouth suddenly seemed far too dry. 

Blair circled around till he was behind him again. "I guess it's up to me to find out the truth now isn't it?" he whispered into Jim's ear. "Where to start?" Blair's hand ran down his back, coming to rest possessively on his ass. Jim tried to stay still but he couldn't seem to help pressing back just a bit. 

"I think the first thing we need to do, is get rid of the barrier." Blair circled Jim's waist with his arms, and let his hands linger on the older man's belt buckle. Waiting, Jim knew, for his approval. 

"Do it," Jim groaned. 

Nimble fingers unfastened his belt quickly and drew his jeans and underwear down his legs, before the young man stepped back to admire the view. Jim pressed his forehead against the pole once more, realising the picture he must make with his pants down around his ankles--bare-assed, only dressed in a black muscle shirt. 

He looked over at Blair, allowing the heat he felt in his groin to show in his eyes. Blair smiled. It was unlike any other smile that Jim had ever seen on his friend. This one was slow, naughty and full of passion. 

"I've always imagined seeing you like this, Jim. Did I ever tell you that? No, of course I didn't." Blair said, moving back up to Jim and pressing himself against his partner's back. Jim could feel the rough fabric of Blair's jeans against his ass and moaned softly, pressing back. This was madness, but he couldn't seem to stop his reactions. 

"I was always afraid if I let you know how hot you made me, that you'd kick my butt out of here," Blair continued. 

Jim pressed his erection against the column, trying to get some sort of relief as his partner started undulating against his naked buttocks. Blair's hands crept up underneath his shirt and around his chest, finding his already peaked nipples. The finger roved a little over his chest then returned to his nipples, pinching hard. Jim groaned roughly and thrust forward against the pole, the pain and pleasure mixing in a surprisingly erotic way. Blair backed away again and Jim mumbled in complaint. 

"Yeah, I think you like this don't you, big guy? You like being out of control. You like me being the one in control. You love the fact that I can do anything I want to you and you can't do anything about it." Blair's hand caressed his buttocks again, dipping into the valley between to press against his anus. "You know what, Jim?" Blair whispered roughly. "I like it too. I mean I really really like it. So much so that I don't know if I'll ever let you loose. I might just have to keep you chained up like this forever," he growled. "Know what else I think? I think you like this." Blair punctuated the remark with a hard slap to Jim's naked buttocks. Jim bucked forward again, then back as if asking for more. 

"Yeah, you like it. Shit, it turns me on so much seeing you like this." Another hard slap to the other cheek and Jim gasped in reaction. His cock seemed to be growing harder with each stroke. 

"Harder," he ground out. Blair caressed his ass. 

"You should see what I see, Jim. How warm your ass has grown even from a few smacks. How wanton and needy you look." Another slap. Then they were coming hard and fast. Jim gasped and twisted, squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating on the incredible feeling of the hand on his ass. Then he was there. He cried out and came, his semen coating the counter in front of him. Jim hugged the bar and sagged down, locking his knees so that he wouldn't fall to the ground and wrench his arms. 

Then Blair was there, kissing his face. His lips trailing over his forehead, his cheeks and finally to his mouth. Jim opened his lips, willing at that point to grant Blair anything and everything. His partner's tongue entered his mouth and twisted with his own and the kiss deepened. Blair continued to kiss him, all the while his hands were running over Jim's body. They kissed until Jim found himself growing hard again. He could hardly believe it. He couldn't remember the last time he hardened so quickly after a mind-blowing orgasm. But the feel of Blair's body, even fully clothed; writhing against him was too incredible for him not to harden. Blair's hand found his dick and closed around him. The young man's eyes shot open as he found the half-hardened member. Then Blair smiled and pulled back a little, his hand still moving over the now fully extended penis. 

"So, it isn't just the bondage then?" Blair smiled. Jim shook his head. 

"No...you," he breathed. "Only you." 

"You've finally decided to talk, huh? But you like this, yes?" 

Jim nodded with a blush. His guide was immediately there, cradling Jim's face in his hands. 

"No. No embarrassment. I love you and this makes me so hot I almost came in my pants." Blair thrust his groin against Jim's leg and the older man could feel the hard hot length inside. 

"Cut my legs loose," Jim groaned. "Please?" he asked urgently. Blair didn't question; he knelt down...paused for a moment to lick Jim's rock hard cock, and picked up the knife. Jim groaned as Blair's lips covered his erection. Then he cock was released with an audible pop, and his legs were free. "Get up here, Sandburg," he ordered. 

Blair stood with a wicked grin and leaned over kissing Jim for all he was worth. He pulled away finally, both men breathless and looked up into Jim's eyes. 

"Fuck me," Jim said quietly. Blair's eyes widened for a moment, and then he nodded. He turned and raced to his room. Blair came back a moment later with lube in one hand, and the other scrabbling at the fastening at the front of his pants. Jim smiled at Blair's out of control panic to get his pants undone. And then he was back behind Jim, cock hanging obscenely out of his jeans. Jim groaned deep in his chest as he felt Blair's slick fingers press against his anus. 

"Yeah, do it," he ground out hoarsely. It had been so long. Too long. Jim found he needed it worse than he had imagined. He pushed back as the first finger breached him, taking it deep into himself. Jim clutched the chain of the handcuffs and held on as Blair worked more fingers into his ass. 

"Fuck, Jim. You're so tight. I don't want to hurt you," his guide said breathlessly. 

"You won't hurt me, Chief. Do it...do it please," Jim begged. He spread his legs apart as wide as he could without falling, bending his knees slightly so that he was at the right height to be taken by his partner. As soon as he felt the blunt head of Blair's penis, he pushed back, taking the whole thing into himself in one move. Blair cried out and Jim grunted in pain and ecstasy. The hard length filled him and for a second Jim didn't think he could handle it. But then the pain passed and all he felt was the incredible joy of being filled by the man he loved. Jim groaned. "Come on, Blair." 

"You okay?" Blair whispered from behind him. Jim could hear the strain in his voice. 

"I'm so much better than okay. Love you, Blair...love you," Jim trailed off as his partner started to thrust. Jim pressed his face against the post, hands tightly clenching the handcuffs that held him and moved with his lover. "Harder," he whispered. 

The thrusts sped up and soon he was bracing himself against the counter. Taking all Blair could give him and begging for more. Each time his partner's groin touched the heated flesh of his backside his pleasure increased another notch. Soon, it was too much. He came with a scream when he felt Blair's semen explode inside him. His world seemed to tilt for a moment, but hands caught and held him tightly...helping to support him till his tremors passed. Finally, he opened his eyes and felt Blair slide from his body. 

"Damn, Jim. I can't believe...that was...fuck," Blair murmured. Jim smiled and kissed his partner's face as the young man came closer. He wanted to hold him so badly. Jim jerked on the handcuffs, and looked into Blair's eyes. 

"Please?" he asked. 

Blair went to the floor once more, this time coming up with the key. 

"You've got to stop trying to protect me all the time you know. I am a cop now. I can protect myself and even you occasionally if you'd let me." Blair said as he uncuffed Jim. The older man rubbed his wrists and then took his partner into his arms. 

"I don't know if I can, Chief. I just love you so much. I couldn't handle it if you got killed out there." 

Blair sighed and hugged Jim back. "I can understand that, Jim. I even feel the same way for you but the fact of the matter is if you can't get your mind off me and onto the bad guys, sooner or later one of us _is_ going to get killed. I need you to do that for me, Jim. Trust me to be able to handle myself. Will you at least try?" 

Jim nodded against Blair's neck. "I'll try, Chief. I will." 

"Okay, Jim. Now, how's about you and me trying out that big bed of yours upstairs? I'd like to get out of these clothes." Blair squirmed uncomfortably. Jim grinned down at him and realised that the younger man hadn't even removed his pants. Jim looked down at himself and realised that he still had his shirt on. 

"I guess this probably wasn't the most romantic first time you've ever had with anyone, Blair?" Jim chuckled and threw his arm over Blair's shoulders, drawing the young man toward the stairs. 

"Most romantic...no. Most unforgettable...without a doubt." Blair grinned and Jim grinned back, jumping a bit as his partner goosed him on the way up the stairs. 

The End  
Feedback would be lovely :) 

* * *

End

 


End file.
